


The most beautiful person I've ever seen

by Solennay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Komori Motoya/Amanai Kanoka, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna actually cares, boiolas, kita shinsuke supremacy, suna beeig gay for osamu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solennay/pseuds/Solennay
Summary: Osamu não se sentia mais confortável com seu próprio corpo, e mesmo que estivesse casado a um ano ele não conseguia mais se despir na frente de Suna sem sentir vergonha de si.Coube a Suna faze-lo enxergar o quão lindo seu marido era, apenas por ser ele.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The most beautiful person I've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> Quando eu comecei essa fic eu não realmente não tinha expectativa nenhuma. Foi um flashe de um HC que eu tive e apenas abri o docs e comecei a escrever DO NADA. As primeiras palavras foram as mais difíceis, admito, eu passei um sufoco muito grande pra sair dos 2k (mais de dois meses).  
> E a todo momento eu ficava procurando a essência da fic, porque toda vez que escrevemos algo a gente escreve em busca de achar essa essência, aquilo que representa a fic, que vai marcar o leitor.  
> Eu penso assim pelo menos kaka, e foi quando cheguei lá pela metade da fic eu senti que tinha encontrado essa essência, e ai o negócio desandou de vez e eu só fui dos 4k para os sete em um dia, dos sete pros 9k em menos de dois dias e chegou nesse monstro que ela tá agorakk  
> Peço desculpas pelo tamanho imenso disso, mas foi algo que eu só deixei as palavras me guiarem e me levarem até aqui :))  
> Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu gostei, e que ela possa passar o sentimento de paz que eu sentia enquanto escrevia
> 
> A betagem foi feita pela minha sowlsistah, a [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker) e confira as notas finais para alguns links interessantes :))

Aquela quinta-feira chuvosa de dezembro poderia parecer um dia qualquer para as outras pessoas, apenas mais um dia de rotina, mas não para Suna.

Aquela singela quinta-feira era nada mais nada menos do que o seu aniversário de noivado com Osamu.

Sim, noivado. Eles haviam se casado no ano anterior, uma cerimônia íntima e pequena, só com alguns amigos que eles trouxeram do Ensino Médio para a vida. De alguma forma Atsumu tinha convencido Sakusa a ir como seu acompanhante, trazendo Hinata, Bokuto e Akaashi a reboque a pedido do próprio Osamu.

Era convidar o caos para a festa, mas Rin não conseguiria negar nada que Osamu pedisse a si.

O resultado da sua incapacidade de recusar qualquer pedido de Osamu se deu em um Hinata coberto de bolo e chorando pois o terno era caro, enquanto Bokuto e Atsumu choravam de rir e Sakusa olhava incrédulo para a cena. 

Nem Osamu e nem Rintarou chegaram a ver o desastre acontecendo ao vivo, mas de acordo com relatos do próprio Komori, que havia chegado ligeiramente atrasado na cerimônia, a única coisa que eles conseguiram ver antes do bolo cair no chão foi uma mancha laranja correndo para a porta de saída. Kita disse que ouviu algo sobre o Kageyama estar ligando, e presumiu que por isso o ruivo havia ficado tão exasperado.

Exasperado a ponto de trombar diretamente com a mesa do bolo, derrubando talvez uma garrafa de champanhe (felizmente apenas uma cortesia do próprio Hinata) e levando ambos, o bolo e o ruivo, para o chão.

Em resumo, não teve fotos com o bolo e eles acabaram comprando sorvete.

O importante foi que deu tudo certo no final e Suna Rintarou finalmente teve o prazer de poder adicionar o sobrenome Miya ao seu.

E agora, mais do que tudo que Rin já quisera antes, ele gostaria de fazer daquele dia algo especial para seu marido.

Não era de hoje que o moreno havia percebido os sutis sinais de que Samu não estava 100% bem. Ele parecia retraído na presença dos outros, como se estivesse desconfortável, os ombros caídos e a expressão abatida. Não era como se isso fosse claro, mas era seu esposo pelo amor, Suna o conhecia há mais de dez anos para saber que havia sim algo de errado.

Ele parecia encolher a cada toque mais íntimo, o ar preso em seus pulmões e o rosto vermelho. Havia acontecido ainda na semana passada, quando Samu fazia um leve jantar para que eles não dormissem de barriga vazia e Rin fazia companhia a ele, sentado no balcão da cozinha e seguindo com o olhar seu marido ir de um lado ao outro da cozinha, pegando os ingredientes necessários. 

Osamu era lindo. 

As costas largas passavam uma sensação terna de segurança, de casa, e era reconfortante vê-lo trabalhar, os braços se movendo e os músculos tensionando vez ou outra. A careta que ele fazia sempre que estava concentrado demais era engraçada e impagável, as sobrancelhas franzidas acompanhando os olhos cerrados, a pontinha da língua de fora parecia instigar Suna a se aproximar mais.

E foi o que ele fez, pulando do balcão em que estava sentado e, furtivamente, acercando o outro, que estava concentrando em algum caldo na panela que lembrava vagamente  misoshiru. Seus braços circundaram a cintura do mais baixo, o puxando para perto enquanto apoiava seu queixo no ombro alheio, inspirando fundo apenas para sentir o cheiro característico de sua colônia. De seu Osamu.

Samu parecia não se importar com sua presença ali, então ele apenas continuou ali, a cabeça deitada e os olhos fechados ao mesmo tempo que apreciava o calor que o outro homem emitia. Era reconfortante. Era seguro e o remetia à casa,  _ sua casa. _

Seu nariz permanecia repousado na curva do pescoço alheio, eventualmente mexendo o rosto, como se fizesse um carinho. Suna passou a deixar leves selares na pele exposta, apreciando com deleite os arfares vergonhosos que o Miya soltava vez ou outra. Os selares se tornaram fracas mordidas, que por sua vez evoluíram para chupões suaves, com a intenção apenas de provocar o homem à sua frente, de ver até onde ele poderia aguentar. 

Era prazeroso ouvir Osamu, a voz baixa e rouca chamando seu nome em um gemido manhoso quando deixou um chupão na base de seu pescoço, a gola da camisa quase não escondendo a marca que começava a escurecer.

_ Osamu era lindo _ .

As mãos de Suna desceram para os quadris de Samu, eventualmente girando os dedos em um afago, apertando a pele coberta pela camisa, sem nunca afastar o rosto do pescoço alheio. Rin deixou suas mãos vagarem, puxando a camisa cinza que Osamu usava para permitir que seus dígitos sentissem a textura macia da pele, o calor abrasivo se espalhando pelo pulso, enquanto sua boca permanecia distribuindo beijos e chupões no pescoço alheio, marcando a pele pálida.

E foi nesse exato momento que Osamu se afastou, assustado, em um pulo, com a desculpa de que deveria terminar o jantar antes que queimasse.

Suna concordou, engolindo uma careta de desgosto e fingindo que estava tudo bem. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, que seu marido se afastava com o mínimo contato físico, parecendo fugir de algo.

E isso preocupava Rintarou cada vez mais.

Fora isso, havia também o fato de Osamu não ficar mais sem camisa em sua frente, nem mesmo trocando de roupa no mesmo cômodo que ele. Nem mesmo quando eles se deram o luxo de uma viagem para a praia em um dia que os dois pegaram folga, Osamu havia ficado sem camisa, não entrando no mar nenhuma vez, mesmo que estivesse fazendo quase 40º em pleno pico do verão.

Era estranho, no mínimo. Era estranho que Rintarou não visse o corpo dele há mais de 2 meses, estranho como ele parecia sentir vergonha de ser tocado mesmo que ambos não fossem virgens.

Era estranho que Osamu não tenha explicado porque estava distante.

E era ainda mais estranho o fato de Rintarou ter ligado para Atsumu no mesmo dia do ocorrido na cozinha, apenas para entender o que se passava na cabeça de seu próprio marido.

ㅡ Ele está distante? É isso? ㅡ Atsumu perguntou do outro lado da linha, um “cala a boca, idiota” sendo pronunciado ao fundo. Suna tinha quase certeza de que era a voz de Sakusa.

ㅡ Sim? Eu não sei explicar, é como se ele não quisesse que eu o toque. ㅡ Deixou um suspiro cansado escapar após a frase. Estava preocupado, com medo de que tivesse feito algo que magoasse Osamu. ㅡ Parece tudo normal, ele age normal, pelo menos até que eu toque ele em algum lugar que não seja os braços ou as costas, porque aí ele se encolhe e foge.

Suna pode ouvir um farfalhar do outro lado da linha, como se Atsumu estivesse se mexendo, desconfortável.

ㅡ Ele não chegou a comentar comigo… ㅡ O loiro começou, depois de um tempo em silêncio. ㅡ Mas eu tenho um palpite arriscado do que pode estar acontecendo.

— Se ele não chegou a comentar, então como você saberia o que está acontecendo?

— Somos gêmeos. Eu conheço ele melhor do que me conheço. 

— Nossa, como eu pude esquecer da telepatia de gêmeos. ㅡ Por mais que fosse uma situação crítica, Suna simplesmente não conseguia segurar uma resposta ácida. O sarcasmo fazia parte de si.

ㅡ Você vai querer a minha ajuda ou não, Miyarin? Eu posso muito bem desligar isso agora e voltar a maratonar os filmes da Barbie com o Sakusa.

Em questão de segundos, muitos pensamentos varreram a mente de Suna. De onde veio o Miyarin? Desde quando ele e Sakusa estavam tão próximos? Quem diabos era Barbie e por que eles estavam maratonando? Juntos?!

Mas se resignou a apenas soltar um suspiro cansado, fechando a boca e permitindo que Atsumu continuasse sua divagação. E foi o que ele fez, depois de uma pequena pausa, provavelmente pensando como iniciar o assunto.

ㅡ Eu acho que o ‘Samu se sente intimidado? É essa a palavra certa, Omi-kun? ㅡ Suna ouviu ele perguntar, confirmando suas suspeitas de que realmente era Sakusa que estava ao seu lado. ㅡ Bem, é essa a palavra.

ㅡ Mas intimidado pelo quê?! ㅡ perguntou incrédulo, pois realmente não havia nenhum motivo plausível para que isso estivesse acontecendo.

ㅡ Não sei? Digo, ele parou de jogar vôlei, e provavelmente parou de se exercitar também, talvez ele só sinta vergonha por não ter o mesmo corpo que tinha antes. ㅡ Soltou num fôlego só, Atsumu era péssimo em verbalizar sentimentos, mas sabia quando seu irmão estava mal com algo.

Rintarou demorou um pouco para absorver a frase, seu cérebro em uma confusão desordenada. Osamu não se achava suficiente? Não se achava bonito?

_ O seu Osamu não se sentia bonito? _

Suna encerrou a ligação com um agradecimento, a mente dispersa demais para prolongar a conversa. Nos dias que se seguiram, Rintarou se pegou constantemente exaltando Osamu. Seja sua beleza, seja sua comida, seja o fato de Osamu apenas existir e estar ao seu lado. 

Suna já dizia que Osamu era lindo, muitas vezes, e esse número só tendeu a aumentar. O jogador fazia questão de elogiar Osamu a todo momento, estando eles sozinhos ou não. Assim como foi na terça-feira, quando Rintarou havia saído mais cedo do treino apenas para acompanhar Samu ao mercado, e o rubor que se espalhou por todo o rosto do moreno, descendo por seu pescoço e sumindo na gola da camiseta quando Rin gritou no meio do corredor um “Você é maravilhoso, Osamu Suna” em alto e bom som foi totalmente adorável.

O tapa na nuca que ele recebeu depois valeu a pena. Principalmente por ele vir em conjunto com o rosto emburrado e o biquinho que seu marido fazia em aborrecimento.

O vermelho não deixando seu rosto por bons 6 minutos.

E naquela manhã não havia sido diferente do que ele passou a fazer. Naquela manhã, Rintarou acordou determinado a fazer do aniversário de noivado deles a lembrança mais memorável que seu Samu teria por um bom tempo. Então, ao acordar de manhã e não encontrar seu marido deitado ao seu lado, a coberta fofinha cuidadosamente posta sob seus ombros e nariz, Rin se levantou em um rompante, vestindo apenas um dos muitos moletons de Samu no armário e saindo rapidamente do quarto.

A tempo suficiente para encontrar o outro no genkan, calçando o sapato distraidamente.

Suna se apoiou por um momento na parede do corredor, apreciando com sincera devoção os movimentos concisos de Osamu, as omoplatas se movendo sobre a camiseta preta, a melodia que ele murmurava preenchia o silêncio da sala. Rintarou se aproximou silenciosamente, abraçando o moreno por trás e descansando o rosto em suas costas. 

A respiração do Miya havia ficado ligeiramente mais rápida, talvez pelo susto, logo voltando à normalidade quando ele alcançou uma das mãos de Rintarou em seu peito, girando o corpo e ficando cara a cara com o rosto amassado de sono do jogador. Osamu levou a mão esquerda de Suna aos lábios, beijando suavemente por cima da aliança de ouro que ele usava.

O brilho dourado refletindo na aliança em sua própria mão.

Suna não conseguiu segurar um suspiro, o amor e o carinho de Osamu enviando uma corrente por seu corpo, o aquecendo e o confortando.

ㅡ Bom dia, anjo ㅡ murmurou, a palma da mão pálida de Rintarou sobre a boca, deixando mais um selar. ㅡ Dormiu bem? Eu não queria te acordar, você parecia tão em paz dormindo que deu pena.

O sorriso que preencheu o rosto de Osamu esquentou ainda mais o coração fragilizado de Suna.

Céus, ele poderia morrer por overdose de amor. E morreria feliz.

ㅡ Uhum ㅡ resmungou em concordância, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes em resposta. ㅡ Feliz aniversário.

Osamu o olhou surpreso por um momento, os olhos castanhos confusos o encarando brevemente. Tão rápido quanto veio, a confusão se foi, o rosto de seu marido se iluminando conforme a ficha caía, o sorriso aumentando ao ponto de Rintarou identificar as rugas nos cantos dos olhos.

Suna realmente poderia morrer ali mesmo,  _ Osamu era lindo, surrealmente lindo. _

ㅡ Feliz aniversário, Rintarou Miya.

Agora era a sua vez de corar, o calor se espalhando de suas bochechas até a ponta da orelha, os olhos verdes refletindo espanto e amor. Novamente, não durou muito tempo, Suna se adiantando apenas para deixar um beijo casto nos lábios do outro, puxando-o para um abraço quente e confortável.

Seguro.

ㅡ Você já vai? ㅡ perguntou, o nariz enfiado no pescoço do outro, sentindo o cheirinho de framboesas do seu shampoo. ㅡ Eu faço um café para nós dessa vez.

ㅡ Essa proposta é mais tentadora do que parece ㅡ Osamu respondeu divertido, beijando a testa de Suna, as mãos subindo para acariciar seu cabelo. ㅡ Mas eu realmente preciso ir, o restaurante não vai se reger sozinho.

Osamu deve ter percebido o biquinho indignado que se formou no rosto de Rintarou, soltando uma risada descontraída enquanto beijava mais uma vez seu marido, obrigando-o a desmanchar a careta após morder levemente o lábio inferior de Suna.

ㅡ Estarei de volta antes das seis. Tudo bem? ㅡ A mão que antes estava em seu cabelo desceu para seu rosto, tocando sua bochecha gentilmente.

ㅡ Okay. ㅡ O jogador concordou desgostoso, apreciando o carinho.

Osamu se virou para a porta após deixar mais um beijo sobre os os dedos de Suna, se despedindo com um riso tímido, os olhos castanhos brilhando em divertimento.

ㅡ Espera! ㅡ Rintarou chamou subitamente, o cérebro finalmente se acendendo e se recuperando da sonolência. Osamu parou instantaneamente, a mão segurando a maçaneta da porta, o corpo meio torto com o rosto virado para si. ㅡ Você está lindo hoje!

Suna sorriu. Aquele sorriso que ilumina todo o rosto, os olhos quase se fechando diante da visão de um Osamu corado e o encarando atônito, não sabendo como reagir ao elogio. 

ㅡ Obrigado. ㅡ Um sorriso tímido se fez presente enquanto ele abaixava o olhar em vergonha.

Não foi necessário uma despedida calorosa para que Rin soubesse que Samu estava bem.

**・✦・**

Osamu ficaria praticamente todo o dia fora, dando a Rintarou tempo suficiente para preparar todas as coisas necessárias. 

Coisas necessárias essas que se resumiam em limpar a casa num geral, estendendo a cama e lavando a louça que restou da noite anterior, visto que, querendo ou não, Samu só chegaria depois das seis. Suna ia de um cômodo a outro, murmurando a melodia de uma música enquanto organizava o que ele via fora do lugar, seja uma camisa de Osamu jogada na poltrona da sala, ou então um dos seus livros de psicologia em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Ele havia adquirido um estranho prazer em se refugiar na psicologia e nas suas muitas teorias. Toda noite antes de um jogo, ele e Osamu se sentavam juntos em algum lugar, seja na cozinha, quarto ou sala, e discutiam juntos sobre o último livro que Suna estava lendo. Era uma válvula de escape para uma mente mais calma e vazia, e o ajudava tanto a dormir melhor quanto a se concentrar no jogo posterior.

No fundo Rin sabia que o que o ajudava a se acalmar não era a psicologia em si, mas sim a presença de Samu ao seu lado.

A manhã passou relativamente rápida, principalmente por ter arrumado a casa inteira sem se atentar ao tempo. Ao presumir que era o horário de almoço, Suna se adiantou na cozinha e esquentou algumas das sobras do dia anterior, se distraindo com a comida até ouvir o familiar toque de seu celular em cima do balcão.

Era Samu. 

ㅡ Hey amor. ㅡ Rin ouviu a voz de Osamu através do microfone, um ruído conhecido de panelas e pessoas se movendo de fundo. ㅡ Como tá por aí? Solitário demais sem mim?

ㅡ Você sabe que sim. ㅡ Suna soltou um suspiro desgostoso, a última coisa que queria era estar longe de osamu logo  _ hoje.  _ ㅡ Eu arrumei umas coisas na casa e tô pensando no que fazer para o jantar, na verdade.

Por um momento Osamu não respondeu, e Rintarou pode ouvir a voz abafada de seu marido falando alguma coisa para o aprendiz. Ele provavelmente havia coberto o microfone.

ㅡ Você sabe que não precisa, certo? Eu sou cozinheiro, Rin, posso muito bem fazer o jantar.

Suna jurou ouvir uma pontada de mágoa em sua voz, como se ele estivesse realmente ofendido.

ㅡ Eu quero que hoje seja especial, babe. E isso envolve você quietinho e relaxado enquanto eu tento cozinhar algo para nós, pra variar um pouco a rotina ㅡ Rintarou retrucou com malícia. Não era como se fosse incapaz de cozinhar algo, é só que Osamu parecia gostar tanto disso que, como sempre, Rin não poderia simplesmente negar. ㅡ E não adianta me contrariar, você sabe o quão cabeça dura eu posso ser quando realmente quero algo.

ㅡ Por Deus… ㅡ Samu soltou um muxoxo, admitindo a derrota. ㅡ Tudo bem querido, o que você pretende  _ tentar  _ fazer?

ㅡ Pensei em yakisoba, tem muitos legumes na geladeira e eu queria aproveitar ㅡ respondeu, ignorando a ênfase óbvia no  _ tentar.  _ ㅡ Você sempre falou que gostava da receita de yakisoba da sua mãe.

ㅡ Mas você não sabe a receita da minha mãe.

ㅡ E quem disse que eu não sei? ㅡ retrucou com a voz sarcástica, o sorriso malicioso retornando a sua face, os olhos brilhando em divertimento. 

E Suna sabia que Osamu estampava uma expressão, se não idêntica, então parecida nesse exato momento.

ㅡ Tudo bem então. Suponho que não me resta escolha se não confiar em você, certo?

ㅡ Que bom que sabe.

ㅡ É uma das únicas coisas que eu tenho certeza. 

ㅡ Eu te amo. ㅡ Rin soltou depois de um tempo, apenas por não conseguir ficar ser falar isso. ㅡ Eu te amo muito.

ㅡ Eu sei ㅡ Osamu respondeu, e de alguma forma sabia que estava sorrindo. Suna também sorria. ㅡ É outra das únicas coisas que eu tenho certeza, assim como eu sei que eu te amo muito ma-

ㅡ Você não ouse terminar essa frase, Osamu Miya.

ㅡ Agora eu sou Miya então? ㅡ O tom de desafio era mais do que claro. ㅡ Quer dizer que é só eu expressar todo o meu amor e provar que eu te amo mais que o Miyarin solta suas garrinhas de raposa?

ㅡ Cala a boca. Eu amo mais e você sabe disso.

ㅡ Okay okay babe, agora tira esse biquinho e essa cara emburrada que eu sei que você está fazendo nesse momento por que o amor da sua vida precisa desligar agora.

ㅡ Mas já? Você acabou de ligar. ㅡ Soltou em um muxoxo, desejando só um pouquinho mais de tempo junto a Samu.

ㅡ Eu sei meu bem, me perdoa por isso, mas é horário de almoço e aqui tá mais corrido do que eu imaginei pra uma quinta-feira. ㅡ Outro suspiro, aquele deveria ser o quinto que ele soltava na breve conversa. Osamu estava cansado, e Suna precisava fazer algo a respeito urgentemente.

Ele faria algo a respeito.

ㅡ Tudo bem… Só, não se atrasa, tá? E nem se estressa demais.

ㅡ Você sabe que o último é um pedido impossível, não sabe?

ㅡ Sim. Sim, eu sei ㅡ argumentou divertido. Por mais que Rintarou dissesse a mesma coisa toda manhã, era inevitável que Osamu não chegasse tenso e fervendo do trabalho. ㅡ Eu juro que não sei como você não pegou uma febre ainda.

ㅡ A genética Miya é mais poderosa do que parece. Lembra que a última vez que o Tsumu ficou doente foi no primeiro ano?

ㅡ Na verdade eu lembro de como ele ficou reclamando por quase uma semana sobre quanta dor ele tava sentindo. E sobre ele não poder jogar. E do quão insuportável ele estava sendo.

ㅡ Tsumu sempre foi insuportável, é quase um dom ㅡ rebateu, uma entonação de desgosto se fazendo presente, mas por mais que tentassem, Suna sabia que eles não viveriam sem o outro. E ele riu por isso.

ㅡ Certo senhor “Não-fico-doente-por-ter-uma-genética-invencível”, você vai atender os clientes ou vai me dar atenção total pelas próximas 5 horas? 

ㅡ Quem me dera. Eu prometo te recompensar em casa, ‘kay?

ㅡ ‘kay… Eu te amo, Samu.

ㅡ Eu também te amo, Rin ㅡ Osamu disse com a voz mansa, o carinho explícito em cada sílaba, antes de encerrar a ligação.

Mesmo depois de desligar, Suna continuou encarando a tela do celular por alguns segundos, revendo mentalmente cada pequena parte da conversa enquanto sentia um calor confortável se espalhar por todo seu peito e ponderava sobre o que fazer a seguir.

O que era uma grande besteira pois ele já sabia o que deveria fazer.

Em algum lugar ele se lembrava de ainda ter os vídeos da cerimônia salvos, e qual não foi o alívio quando abriu os documentos do notebook e encontrou, em sua esplêndida glória, a pasta com o nome “Casamento do Miya feio”.

Os males de deixar o Atsumu tomar conta da equipe de fotografia.

Mesmo que fizesse um ano, as memórias daquele dia ainda eram vivas e às vezes ㅡ sempre ㅡ o emocionavam. E passando pelos tantos arquivos de vídeo e fotos, ele lembrava de cada um daqueles tão preciosos momentos.

Quando eles entraram no salão e viram Kita parado em frente ao altar improvisado, Suna jurou que viu uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha de Osamu. De alguma forma que ninguém descobriu ainda, Atsumu tinha convencido Shinsuke a ser o orador do casamento, e aquilo mexeu com algo no interior de ambos, Rintarou e Osamu.

Era Kita ali. O seu ex-capitão e a pessoa que eles não viam pessoalmente há meses por conta das rotinas corridas. Era Kita, o mesmo Kita que cuidou deles durante o segundo ano, o mesmo que trazia confiança e impunha respeito sem precisar levantar a voz.

Kita estava ali apenas por estar. Por saber o quão importante era para eles que ele estivesse ali. Por se preocupar e amar os meninos na mesma intensidade que amava no ensino médio.

E foi magnífico.

Não só a presença de Shinsuke como todo o discurso que ele fez. Parece que tornou tudo mais… real. Mesmo que fosse um casamento de fachada, já que as leis japonesas ainda não permitiam, apenas saber que Kita estava ali e os apoiava foi o suficiente para saber que aquilo, aquela união, era real, era válida.

E que não era um erro.

Suna não poderia negar, e nem queria, que ele também havia chorado.

Também havia várias fotos do Hinata vestindo uma camisa, no mínimo dois números maior que ele. Aparentemente Atsumu havia levado uma muda de roupa extra ㅡ por algum milagre do destino ㅡ e pelo menos o ruivo não precisou ficar vestindo uma roupa suja e coberta por glacê. Fora o bônus da camisa parecer muito mais um vestido e o Shouyou ter tido que arregaçar as mangas e amarrar a barra da camisa para que ficasse pelo menos aceitável.

Ficou bom, mas cômico ao mesmo tempo.

Conforme ia descendo a página e as imagens iam se revelando, mais e mais memória voltavam. Um sentimento nostálgico bateu em seu peito e se refletiu numa saudade calorosa, fora um dia maravilhoso, sem dúvidas, um dia perfeito, do jeitinho que eles sempre quiseram.

Um vídeo em específico prendeu sua atenção depois que parou de rir de mais uma foto do Hinata coberto de bolo. No layout do vídeo havia uma imagem parada de quem ele presumiu ser o Atsumu, por conta da cabeleira loira, com os braços em torno da cintura de um ㅡ provável ㅡ Sakusa.

Era a gravação da cena da dança deles.

E o sorriso que Suna tinha certeza que já esboçava antes, ficou ainda maior.

Ele se lembrava de quão difícil foi essa parte em específico. Ambos não queriam exatamente dançar, era vergonhoso e eles definitivamente  **não** sabiam dançar, não tinha gingado nenhum e a escoliose de Suna não o ajudava a se soltar fácil. Mas Atsumu foi tão insuportável e insistente, de maneira que apenas um gêmeo conseguiria ser, que no final eles concordaram em realizar a bendita dança.

Mas de acordo com seus próprios termos.

A cara que aquela loira falsificada fez quando a música começou e não era nem um pouco lenta e romântica foi totalmente impagável. Demorou talvez algumas boas semanas, mas depois de muita pesquisa e alguns ensaios, eles desenvolveram uma coreografia curta e simples. 

Obviamente não sozinhos.

De alguma forma, o Komori tinha uma noção de dança e se ofereceu para ajudar, o que não foi uma ideia tão ruim no final. Eram algumas reuniões semanais, o Suna seguindo os passos do Komori e o Osamu tentando guiar a Kanoka, que aparentemente estava em um relacionamento com o líbero do EJP Rajin.

Foi divertido. Rintarou não poderia negar que ver o Osamu desesperado sem saber nem onde colocar as mãos, pedindo desculpas a cada 5 minutos por ter tropeçado ou se atrapalhado, era engraçado, assim como ouvir a risada do Osamu toda vez que ele pisava em falso e quase caía em cima do Komori dava algum tipo de força para continuar com aquela cena.

E surpreendentemente deu tudo certo. A dança saiu fluída e divertida, sorrisos abertos e brilhantes não deixando o rosto de ambos enquanto a música não terminou, a reação dos seus amigos ao último giro ㅡ o qual ele e o Osamu caíram e tropeçaram várias vezes até conseguirem girar sem sentir que quebrariam um dente por cair de boca no chão ㅡ foi impagável.

O vídeo acabava ali, e mesmo atrás de uma tela Suna ainda conseguia sentir claramente todos os sentimentos que Osamu transmitia com um só olha, o peito subindo e descendo em uma respiração acelerada enquanto o puxava em direção ao seu rosto, a tela ficando preta no momento em que seus lábios se encontraram.

Mesmo um ano depois, Rintarou ainda sentia seu coração disparando.

**・✦・**

O relógio em cima da porta da cozinha indicava 10 minutos antes das 6, e Rintarou se encontrava numa árdua missão de picar mais de 7 tipos de vegetais diferentes. Não é como se fosse realmente difícil, mas Osamu sempre fazia parecer tão fácil que às vezes era assustador de observar. 

_ “Lose it”  _ ecoava pelos dois pequenos aparelhos de som bluetooth embutidos nas laterais do balcão. Quando Osamu havia pedido pelas caixinhas de som no projeto da cozinha, Suna poderia jurar que ele estava ficando meio louco por conta do restaurante, mas agora ele entendia o quão prático podia ser, principalmente pela qualidade do som.

(Suna nunca admitiria que pegou o costume de ouvir música enquanto cozinha de Osamu, mesmo que ele tivesse aquele sexto sentido estranho em tudo o que envolvesse o bloqueador e que não fosse necessário palavras para que Osamu soubesse disso.)

ㅡAnd tell me why’d You have to have such a damn good taste in music? ㅡ Rintarou murmurava baixinho, a cabeça se movendo acompanhando a batida relaxante da música enquanto suas mãos partiam a couve-flor em pequenos pedaços.

A cenoura e o repolho já haviam sido picados e o frango já estava sendo refogado quando o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta se fez presente, o som do alarme ecoando por trás da melodia quando ela foi trancada.

ㅡ Estou em casa! ㅡ Suna ouviu logo depois, emitindo um som disconexo em concordância, ainda focado em picar a couve-flor em tamanhos digeríveis.

Não demorou muito para que ele sentisse braços fortes circulando sua cintura, o rosto do outro apoiado em seu pescoço.

ㅡ Eu disse que estou em casa ㅡ Osamu resmungou em seu pescoço, a voz manhosa e cansada.

ㅡ Uhum, eu ouvi ㅡ Rintarou respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo, as mãos se movendo para pegar novamente a faca e fatiar as duas cebolas. ㅡ Mas eu não posso simplesmente ignorar o que estou fazendo sabe.

ㅡ Mas Rin… ㅡ O gemido dengoso se fez audível, os braços se fechando mais em volta de sua cintura.

Suna tinha duas opções agora: ignorar Osamu e o quanto ele ficava carente depois de um dia cansativo, ou então dar toda a atenção que o mesmo queria. E novamente, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele apenas daria um “chega pra lá” e continuaria seu trabalho, mas era Osamu, seu Osamu, e Suna não conseguia negar nada ao seu esposo. Ele apenas se deu por vencido, girando em meio ao abraço apertado para ficar cara a cara com ele depois de desligar o fogo.

ㅡ Bem-vindo de volta, ‘Samu! ㅡ Rintarou sorriu, segurando em sua nuca enquanto o puxava para um beijo, um encostar de lábios prazeroso… ㅡ Chegou mais cedo sabe? Não esperava te ver até pelo menos às seis e meia.

ㅡ Mmm… ㅡ Osamu apertou, se possível, ainda mais o abraço, olhou fundo nos olhos verdes antes de deitar a cabeça no ombro de Suna, respirando fundo e tomando forças para dizer qualquer coisa. ㅡ Hoje só… Desculpa Rin, foi um dia díficil, dispensei o Jean mais cedo e fechei a loja assim que bateu seis em ponto.

ㅡ Não precisa pedir desculpas por algo assim. Tudo isso é saudades? ㅡ Suna murmurou baixinho, beijando o pescoço alheio enquanto subia e descia sua mão pelas costas largas e os músculos retesados, eventualmente pressionando alguma região mais tensas

ㅡ Uhum… Se eu pudesse teria você lá o tempo inteiro ㅡ Osamu respondeu rapidamente, sem nem mesmo pensar a respeito. ㅡ Mais pra cima… Isso, aí. Ah! 

ㅡ Okay garanhão. ㅡ Rintarou parou de mexer sua mão ao gemido de dor de seu esposo, buscando não demonstrar quão preocupado estava com aquilo. ㅡ Primeiro você toma um banho rápido e troca de roupa, depois a gente janta e eu te dou um remédio para dor, certo?

ㅡ Mmm Okay… ㅡ Mesmo que tivesse respondido, Osamu ainda não havia se mexido, movendo o rosto apenas para que pudesse encarar o rosto de Rintarou mais uma vez, sorrindo instintivamente.

ㅡ Qual a graça? Anda, anda, xispa que eu tô terminando o yakisoba. ㅡ Deu batidinhas no peito de Osamu, Suna tentava, inutilmente, fazer com que seu esposo se apressasse. Inutilmente pois nem ele queria se desvencilhar daquele abraço.

ㅡ Você é lindo, sabia?

ㅡ Oh… ㅡ Foi um choque, repentino. Suna sabia que não era feio, mas era estranho ter outras pessoas dizendo isso. ㅡ E o senhor por acaso já se olhou no espelho? Pelo que eu saiba, o bonito dessa relação usa um boné e tem um restaurante de onigiri. ㅡ Ignorando o calor que subia por seu pescoço, Suna optou por lidar com a situação de um ponto de vista divertido, puxou o boné que Osamu ainda usava para baixo, cobrindo os olhos cinzas e perdendo a confusão expressa neles. ㅡ Vai pro banho, eu termino aqui, tá?

Osamu nada respondeu a princípio, provavelmente ponderando entre ir ou ficar e ajudar. O olhar acusador que Rintarou dirigiu a ele deve ter servido de algo, murmurando um “me desculpe” baixinho antes de sumir pela porta da cozinha.

Suna soltou um suspiro divertido antes de religar as chamas do fogão, se concentrando em finalizar logo o prato.

**・✦・**

Osamu havia tomado um banho rápido, voltando em menos de 15 minutos depois com uma camiseta larga e fresca e um moletom antigo. Quatro mãos trabalhavam mais rápido que uma, principalmente se duas delas pertencessem a um chefe profissional, logo Suna deixou a finalização do yakisoba para seu marido enquanto ele arrumava a mesa central da cozinha.

Era só eles dois, mas nada impedia Rintarou de abrir uma das garrafas de Amazake que tinha recebido de sua irmã no ano novo.

_“Vantagens.”_ Ele pensava.

O jantar em si transcorreu sem mais problemas. Suna ouviu o longo monólogo de Osamu enquanto ele divagava sobre o distribuidor novo, que havia atrasado na entrega dos legumes e, consequentemente, atrasou a cozinha toda. Havia algo envolvendo um cliente que queria sair sem pagar, mas a cabeça de Rintarou estava longe demais para absorver qualquer coisa, encantado demais com as expressões que Osamu, raramente, deixava transparecer.

Suna tinha suas suspeitas, mas acreditava que por Osamu ter crescido com Atsumu, ele acabou se acostumando a ser… menos? 

Convenhamos, Atsumu sempre foi demais em tudo o que fazia. Ele jogava demais, falava demais e se expressava demais. Não é como se fosse algo ruim, afinal, Rintarou aprendeu a amar aquele cabeça de gema como se fosse seu irmão, porém ele sempre teve atenção  _ demais _ . 

Osamu provavelmente se resignou a ser o contrapeso. No fundo ele era quase tão idiota, cabeça oca e carente de atenção quanto seu próprio irmão. Por baixo dos panos, Osamu só se permitia agir livre e impulsivamente com um grupo seleto de pessoas. Pessoas que não o olhariam estranho por ele não estar agindo como o “gêmeo bonzinho”, e Suna ficava feliz de estar inserido nesse grupo.

Rintarou era genuinamente feliz de poder ver as mudanças na fachada calma que Osamu sempre esboçava. Ele se deliciava em poder enxergar as suaves nuances, as brechas abertas e as pontas soltas que Osamu deixava (talvez propositalmente?) e que o permitia se aproximar mais e mais.

E Suna havia enxergado uma dessas brechas. Várias delas. Brechas constantes e imprecisas nos últimos meses que o preocupavam.

E ele faria o impossível para tirar aquela preocupação surda dos ouvidos de seu esposo.

Seguindo com o seu plano de “fazer-Osamu-se-ver-da-maneira-que-eu-o-vejo”, Rintarou deixou com que Osamu ficasse cuidando da louça suja ㅡ uma compensação por quase não ter ajudado no preparo da comida, dizia ele ㅡ enquanto ele preparava a sala principal, movendo a mesinha de centro para o canto do sofá e configurando a TV para reproduzir a tela do notebook. 

Suna parou por um momento, observou a pequena bagunça que tinha feito e avaliou antes de se virar em direção à cozinha, pretendia chamar o moreno e deu de cara com um armário no lugar.

ㅡ Por Deus, Babe, você está bem? 

Correção, não era um armário, mas sim Osamu. Suna deve ter se distraído demais ao não ouvir ele se aproximando, concluiu em silêncio ao aceitar a mão estendida em sua direção.

Osamu era forte. Provavelmente mais forte que si, mesmo que ele fosse o jogador profissional, e a realização desse fato sempre caia como uma bigorna em sua cabeça, pesada e um pouco desconcertante ao mesmo tempo em que Suna se deixava ser puxado para cima, usando seu marido como apoio extra.

ㅡ Não se machucou certo? ㅡ Osamu questionou, passando os olhos pelo corpo esguio e magro de Rintarou antes de focar em seus olhos, embalando seu rosto com ambas as mãos antes de o dirigir um olhar afetuoso. ㅡ Onde você está com a cabeça hoje, Rin? Parece mais distraído do que o normal.

ㅡ Eu estou bem, juro. ㅡ Tranquilizou seu esposo, apoiou suas próprias palmas por cima das de Osamu, um resfolar suave. ㅡ Só, pensando em algumas coisas.

ㅡ Certo… ㅡ Osamu acatou à explicação vaga, um olhar curioso e indagativo direcionado para a sala atrás de si. ㅡ E o que diabos você está pensando que merece tanto de sua atenção? Para que você mudou os móveis de lugar?

_ “When marimba rhythms start to play _

_ Dance with me, make me sway” _

Suna optou por não responder, um sorriso malicioso preenchendo sua face enquanto ele se desvencilhava do pseudo abraço, seguindo para o meio da sala e apertando o botão do play no controle da TV.

_ “Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore _

_ Hold me close, sway me more” _

Os primeiros acordes de  _ Sway  _ ecoaram por todo o cômodo, Rintarou dirigiu um olhar ferino e questionador para Osamu, indagando, instigando ele a chegar mais perto.

_ “Like a flower bending in the breeze _

_ Bend with me, sway with ease” _

ㅡ Você deve estar brincando comigo… ㅡ Osamu pronunciou baixinho, falhando em esconder o sorriso besta que ameaçava crescer em seu rosto. ㅡ Rin, a gente não dança há… um ano?

Mesmo com a possível negativa, o moreno ainda aceitou a mão estendida à sua frente, puxou Suna para mais perto, posicionou a mão em sua cintura e o conduziu cegamente pela sala.

_ “When we dance, you have a way with me _

_ Stay with me, sway with me” _

ㅡ E isso alguma vez o impediu de algo? ㅡ questionou curioso, desafiando Osamu a discordar de si, a parar com aquilo.

A pequena tensão que havia se instalado na sala se dissipando conforme a música prosseguia, o sorriso brilhante e caloroso de Osamu atingindo seu máximo no momento em que ele deslizou uma de suas mãos para as costas do bloqueador.

_ “Other dancers may be on the floor” _

ㅡ Veremos quem se lembra melhor então,  _ Rintarou Suna. _

_ “Dear, but my eyes will see only you” _

ㅡ Desafio aceitou,  _ Osamu Miya. _

_ “Only you have that magic technique _

_ When we sway, I go weak” _

Eles prosseguiram com a dança em silêncio, confortável e íntimo. O vídeo na tela da televisão mostrando a cena da dança do casamento deles, já editado, enquanto eles tentavam, cegamente, se agarrar a algumas das memórias dos exaustivos ensaios que tiveram. Muitas vezes optando apenas por girarem ocasionalmente pela sala, sem uma noção real do que estavam fazendo

_ “I can hear the sounds of violins _

_ Long before it begins _

_ Make me thrill as only you know how _

_ Sway me smooth, sway me now” _

Suna hesitou um pouco antes, olhando para Samu em busca de alguma confirmação de que ele poderia realmente pular, o brilho alegre e determinado sendo uma resposta suficiente a qualquer que seja as dúvidas que ele tivesse. 

Não podemos deixar de observar que Rintarou realmente ficou surpreso com Osamu o segurando, mais uma vez em um leve estado de choque por quão mais forte ele era entre os dois.

E a música prosseguia, Rintarou encarando com visível fascínio o sorriso extrovertido que Osamu expressava e as eventuais gargalhadas que ele soltava quando ambos erravam algum passo, ou então cruzavam os próprios pés em confusão.

_ “When marimba start to play _

_ Hold me close, make sway _

_ Like a ocean hugs the shore _

_ Hold me close, sway me more” _

Em resposta ao último acorde da música, ambos estancaram no lugar, os músculos tensos e a respiração um pouco descompassada e os olhos fixos um no outro, reluzindo em algo puro e sincero demais para ser posto em palavras. 

Palmas vieram do vídeo na televisão, ainda rodando, tirando os dois do pequeno transe em que estavam. Osamu pressionou a base da coluna de Suna, ajudando-o a se endireitar e lhe dando um equilíbrio extra ㅡ desnecessário mas muito bem aceito, obrigado.

ㅡ Hey… ㅡ Rintarou soltou, quebrando o clima silencioso e contemplativo que havia se estabelecido e chamando a atenção de Osamu no processo. Não que os olhos dele estivessem em outro lugar que não em seu rosto, encarando-o com uma devoção tão genuína que por um segundo Suna se sentiu bêbado e fraco. ㅡ Você sabia que eu te amo, certo? ㅡ perguntou, não exatamente esperando uma resposta.

A risada alta e prazerosa que ele recebeu valeu mais do que qualquer resposta que Osamu poderia ter lhe dado. Era contagiante, e Suna não pôde deixar de acompanhar aquele pequeno momento de fraqueza em que Osamu finalmente se deixava levar pelas emoções e se abria um tanto.

Seu Osamu.

Juntos eles caíram no sofá, Suna deitado por cima de Osamu, respirou profundamente para recuperar o fôlego perdido, o fantasma de um sorriso nunca abandonando seus lábios. Optou por deitar o rosto no peito de seu esposo, descansou a cabeça ali e só se deixou relaxar.

ㅡ Eu sei… ㅡ Dessa vez fora Osamu quem quebrou o silêncio, seu rosto enterrado no cabelo moreno de Rintarou, a voz saiu abafada.

ㅡ Mm?

ㅡ Que você me ama. ㅡ Se afastou um pouco, as palavras mais claras dessa vez. ㅡ Sei que você me ama. Digo, se não me amasse, não teria casado comigo… certo?

Ali estava. A pontada de insegurança fazendo seu caminho e deixando com que a pulguinha chata e incômoda preenchesse os pensamentos, já exaustos, de seu marido. Suna já estava farto disso.

ㅡ Entenda uma coisa, meu caro esposo. ㅡ Suna começou, pegando a mão de Osamu e e se endireitando para ficar meio sentado em cima do tronco do Miya. ㅡ Tá vendo isso aqui?

Apontou para ambos os anéis de casamento, a tira dourada e delicada em contraste com as mãos grossas e calejadas de ambos. No interior havia ambas as iniciais deles, “Rintarou Miya” na de Osamu e “Osamu Suna” na de Rintarou. Havia também uma pequena bola de vôlei e um onigiri delicadamente impressos no ouro, mas isso era um detalhe que só eles ㅡ e o ourives ㅡ realmente sabiam.

ㅡ Essa aliança é a prova concreta de que você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo ㅡ Rintarou continuou, deixando com que a raiva momentânea se dissipasse e abrandando o tom de sua voz. ㅡ Ela é a prova do quanto eu te amo e do quanto você deve me amar por ter aceitado passar o resto dos seus dias na minha presença.

ㅡ Você fala isso como se fosse um sacrilégio ㅡ Osamu retrucou, revirou os olhos, inutilmente escondendo o sorriso que ameaçava surgir.

ㅡ Pra você eu sei que não, mas minha missão de vida é fazer com que o Atsumu repense cada um de seus atos ao ter escolhido me aceitar como cunhado.

ㅡ Queria ver a reação dele ao escutar isso.

ㅡ Ele sabe, garanto que ele se arrepende todo dia de manhã.

ㅡ Rin… tu não fez aquele negócio de mensagem automática no line com algo do tipo pra ele né?

Suna sorriu docemente, os olhos brilhando em falsa inocência enquanto ele respondia um “talvez” descarado, arrancando uma gargalhada espontânea de seu esposo.

ㅡ Eu te amo pra caralho, Miyarin. ㅡ Osamu conseguiu pronunciar em meio ao riso, a mão enxugando o canto dos olhos.

ㅡ Eu amo muito mais e você sabe.

ㅡ Quem foi que fez o pedido de casamento?

ㅡ Injustiça ㅡ Suna retrucou emburrado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. ㅡ Eu ia comprar as alianças naquela semana, você que teve a sorte de fazer o pedido antes.

ㅡ Uhum, certo ㅡ Osamu murmurou, puxando o pescoço delicadamente para baixo e o roubando um beijo. ㅡ Eu finjo que acredito em você então, tudo bem, Miyarin?

Suna aceitou. Na verdade, seu âmago ainda se revirava e ele teve que morder a língua para não retrucar seu marido, mas ainda havia coisas que ele pretendia fazer, e iniciar uma discussão não era uma delas. 

Por mais que ficar no sofá usando Osamu como colchão fosse tentador, Rintarou se levantou, um pé de cada vez no chão, sem nunca soltar a mão do cozinheiro, o rosto todo se iluminando em um sorriso sincero.

ㅡ Vamos garanhão! ㅡ Incentivou, puxando Osamu pelo pulso e mostrando toda a sua força de atleta profissional. ㅡ Tem mais uma coisa que preciso fazer hoje.

Suna não captou o exato momento em que uma das sobrancelhas grossas de Osamu se levantou, em dúvida sobre o que ainda iria acontecer, a curiosidade se instalando enquanto se deixava ser guiado.

**・✦・**

Rintarou se sentou no chão ao lado da banheira, posicionou sua mão embaixo da torneira, conferiu a temperatura da água e deixando com que o fluxo contínuo levasse embora as poucas dúvidas que rondavam sua cabeça. Osamu gostaria disso? Ele se sentiria bem? Suna estaria ajudando de alguma forma? Qual era a profundidade da vergonha que Osamu sentia e quais os limites que ele poderia ultrapassar?

_ Quente. _

Quente. Quente. Quente.

ㅡ PORRA! ㅡ Praguejou alto, retirou rapidamente a mão de debaixo da água, fechou-a em um punho enquanto respirava fundo, o ardor passando gradativamente. Suna controlou o impulso aleátorio de soprar a própria mão, sabendo muito bem que era um instindo meio estúpido (embora todo mundo reagisse assim ao queimar alguma parte do corpo)

ㅡ Tá tudo bem? ㅡ Alheio à própria dor (incômodo), Rintarou não percebeu quando diabos Osamu havia chegado ao banheiro, apoiando a mão em seu ombro para chamar sua atenção. ㅡ Eu ouvi um grito do quarto, e eu sei que você falou para eu não entrar no banheiro até você me chamar, mas eu tinha te chamado e você não me respondeu…

ㅡ Sim ㅡ respondeu prontamente, ignorando o latejar irritante na mão esquerda. ㅡ A água da banheira só estava quente demais, acabei queimando a mão.

Osamu dirigiu-lhe um olhar desconfiado, ainda parado na mesma posição enquanto observava Rintarou se levantar, andou até o armário debaixo da pia, voltou com um frasco de vidro e despejou um pouco do seu conteúdo dentro.

ㅡ São os sais que você ganhou no aniversário ㅡ Suna respondeu simplista.

ㅡ Você que me deu eles, Rin.

ㅡ E agora eles vão ser usados em prol de seu benefício ㅡ retrucou novamente, dando o típico sorriso ardiloso, sua marca registrada.

ㅡ É o de chá verde e cerejeira, não? ㅡ Osamu comentou, observando com estranho fascínio a água cristalina da banheira ir mudando para um verde bem clarinho. ㅡ Até hoje eu não sei como você encontrou essa combinação. ㅡ Osamu sorriu em descrença, a ficha nunca caindo em relação a quão bem Suna o conhecia.

ㅡ Tenho meus contatos. ㅡ Rintarou o puxou para um abraço, ambas as palmas no quadril de Osamu, o prendendo ali.

ㅡ A então agora Rintarou guarda segredos? Você não era assim. ㅡ Osamu fez beicinho, deixando-se relaxar sobre o aperto do mais alto.

ㅡ Certo, você venceu. ㅡ E realmente era impossível para Suna ir contra o beicinho de Osamu. ㅡ Foi Komori quem me indicou uma perfumaria que fazia pedidos personalizados, agradeça a ele depois, e tire esse beicinho da boca, parece criança ㅡ provocou.

ㅡ Me faça.

ㅡ Com o maior prazer.

E Suna o beijou. E beijaria de novo e mais uma vez. Era um vício prazeroso, agradável e, pelo menos até onde sabia, nenhum pouco danoso à sua saúde.

Muito pelo contrário.

Era mágico que, mesmo depois de anos juntos, Rintarou voltava a se sentir um adolescente repleto de hormônios toda vez que se beijavam. Seu coração batia na mesma intensidade do que anos atrás, a mesma força de 15 cavalos correndo ferozes em seu peito e o fazendo perder o chão, perder o ar.

Osamu o puxou pelo ombro, uma das mãos arranhando sua nuca enquanto a outra se perdia em seu cabelo, seu corpo relaxando e se tornando cada vez mais flexível ao toque. Suna o puxou para mais perto, sendo capaz de sentir o batimento cardíaco de Osamu retumbando em seu peito, acelerado como o seu. 

Instintivamente Rintarou colocou um pouco mais de força em seu aperto, aproveitando o arfar que Osamu soltou para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. O que começou com apenas um selar calmo se tornou mordaz, ambos explorando o sabor um do outro, a forma de suas bocas e apreciando o contato. 

Suna se afastou brevemente, mordeu o lábio inferior de Osamu e lambeu logo depois, engolindo os poucos sons que Osamu emitia, os gemidos e os suspiros que ele soltava conforme Rintarou desenhava círculos em seu quadril com a ponta dos dedos sendo encantadores demais para que Suna resistisse. Os olhos castanhos se abriram levemente, como se questionasse o porquê de ele ter parado do nada. Mas a visão de seu Osamu, bochechas coradas, a boca ligeiramente aberta, buscando por ar incessantemente, os olhos castanhos tão negros quanto seu uniforme de trabalho e mergulhados numa luxúria sem fim, era algo que Rintarou não conseguia simplesmente ignorar.

E ele queria mais.

E ele buscou por mais, não dando tempo o suficiente para Osamu processar o que estava acontecendo. Fazia semanas que ele não o permitia se aproximar, que ele não permitia se expor tanto, e Suna sentia falta…

Mais um beijo, dessa vez iniciado por Osamu, que o puxou pelo pescoço e grudou suas bocas seguindo um ritmo nervoso, quase desesperado, sua língua buscando a de Rintarou com anseio evidente. E era tão bom… tão bom que Suna não conseguiu reprimir um gemido ao ter Osamu chupando sua língua, fracamente a mordendo e perseguindo por mais, como se estivesse faminto.

_ Talvez… _

Suna arriscou subir as mãos, que ele não percebeu antes estarem tão tensas ao redor da cintura de seu esposo, um lembrete inconsciente para não movê-las para qualquer outro lugar fora dali. Um movimento suave, quase imperceptível, prestando atenção às pequenas reações que Osamu emitia a cada avanço. A palma de sua mão subiu brevemente pelo torso dele, as pontas dos dedos quase não encostando no tecido da camiseta enquanto ele alcançava o peito esquerdo de Samu, roçando suavemente seu mamilo por cima da camiseta.

E foi nesse momento que Osamu estremeceu, os olhos abertos, assustados, enquanto ele se afastava ofegante.

ㅡ Samu, o qu-

ㅡ Rin me perdoa eu… Eu… Preciso de ar.

ㅡ Samu… ㅡ Repetiu, visivelmente preocupado, e talvez um pouco frustrado. ㅡ O que houve? Foi algo que eu fiz? Por que você tem me evitado por todo esse tempo? ㅡ Despejou, um sentimento repugnante de cólera preenchendo seu peito aos poucos.

ㅡ Eu só… Rin, eu…

ㅡ Você o quê, Samu?! Só me diz o porquê… É tão repugnante assim estar ao meu lado?

ㅡ Não! ㅡ respondeu prontamente, o coração falhando uma batida. Osamu fechou seus braços em torno do próprio torso, como se estivesse se protegendo ㅡ Claro que não… Você sabe bem que não é isso.

ㅡ Então é o quê?! Eu sei que tem algo ‘Samu, eu não sou cego.

Osamu apertou ainda mais as mãos, fincando as unhas no próprio braço e fechando os olhos. Os dentes prendendo seu lábio inferior enquanto ele respirava fundo tentando controlar o choro.

E aquilo partiu o coração fragilizado de Rintarou.

ㅡ Shhh… ㅡ Suna murmurou, puxando Osamu para mais perto, mais uma vez o prendendo e passando suas mãos nas costas dele, tentando confortá-lo. ㅡ Está tudo bem. Não chora, por favor ‘Samu, não chora, dói muito te ver assim e saber que eu fui o culpado disso.

ㅡ Você não tem culpa ㅡ Osamu resmungou baixinho, o som abafado por ter o rosto enterrado na camiseta de Suna.

ㅡ Hmm? ㅡ perguntou curioso, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro de Osamu e ficou ali, inspirando e expirando vagarosamente. Bons minutos se passaram, Suna controlava sua respiração e buscava a igualar com a de Osamu para acalmá-lo.

Eles só se moveram quando Osamu deu o primeiro passo, afastando sua cabeça do peito de Rintarou. As pálpebras fechadas tremeram brevemente antes que ele encarasse Suna.

ㅡ Você não tem culpa. ㅡ Repetiu, tomando coragem para continuar. ㅡ Eu juro. É só… 

Suna o olhou intrigado, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

ㅡ É meio bobo… ㅡ Tentou desconversar, desviando o olhar.

ㅡ Osamu, mais uma vez. ㅡ Suna embalou o rosto de Osamu com as mãos, o forçando a olhar para si. ㅡ Nunca é bobo quando se trata de você e do seu bem-estar. ㅡ Prosseguiu com a frase, usando seus dedões para secar os resquícios de lágrimas que restaram nos olhos castanhos. ㅡ Eu te amo, não há nada mais importante do que você na minha vida.

ㅡ Bem, tem o vôlei e-

ㅡ Osamu.

ㅡ Certo… É só… Você e o Tsumu tem corpos tão… preparados? Quero dizer, não há uma grama que não seja fora do lugar e, é tão estranho pensar que eu já fui assim e agora…

ㅡ Agora? ㅡ Suna sabia onde aquilo iria chegar, mas queria ouvir as palavras saindo da boca de seu marido, apenas para ter certeza.

ㅡ Eu.. ㅡ Houve uma pausa antes que ele prosseguisse. ㅡ Eu não sou o mesmo do ensino médio, Rin…

E Osamu abaixou o olhar, envergonhado. Não era o que Rintarou queria ouvir exatamente, mas deveria bastar.

ㅡ E? ㅡ Suna respondeu, simplista. ㅡ Você ainda é o homem por quem eu me apaixonei. ㅡ Prosseguiu, espalhando beijos por todo o rosto de Osamu, começando pela testa. ㅡ O mesmo homem encantador e inteligente que prendeu minha atenção no primeiro dia de aula. ㅡ Dois beijos, um em cada pálpebra, ainda úmida pelas lágrimas recentes. ㅡ O mesmo que tem o sorriso mais encantador e apaixonante que eu já vi. ㅡ Um na bochecha. ㅡ O mesmo homem por quem eu me apaixono todos os dias de manhã.

ㅡ Rin… ㅡ Era a única coisa que Osamu conseguia pronunciar, cada palavra de Rintarou roubando um suspiro de seus lábios.

ㅡ Me deixe continuar, certo? ㅡ Suna perguntou, prosseguindo logo após Osamu acenar brevemente. ㅡ Você é e sempre será a única pessoa que me cativa Osamu, a única que me interessa, a única que rouba meu fôlego apenas por ser você. ㅡ Suna acariciava sua bochecha, os olhos verdes reluzindo com ardor.ㅡ  _ A pessoa mais linda que eu já vi ou irei ver na minha vida. _

Um beijo direto, nos lábios. Um selar breve, o qual Rintarou tentava transmitir todo o amor e devoção que tinha por aquele homem. Suna sentiu uma mão tocar a sua, ainda no rosto de Osamu, a apertando, num sinal para que Suna se afastasse.

ㅡ Parece até que você vai me pedir em casamento ㅡ Osamu brincou, deixando um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, apenas por que não sabia mais o que dizer.

ㅡ Talvez eu faça ㅡ retrucou rapidamente, sem nem mesmo pensar. ㅡ Pediria sua mão quantas vezes fossem necessárias se isso significasse estar ao seu lado até meu último sopro de vida.

ㅡ Rin…

ㅡ Eu te amo, Osamu. Eu te amo… Eu te amo tanto.

Suna não esperou por uma resposta, embalou o rosto de Osamu com uma das mãos, juntou seus lábios mais uma vez, tomando para si o suspiro que ele soltou. Com calma e movimentos lentos para não assustar seu esposo, Rintarou segurou a barra de sua camiseta, puxou para cima, encerrando o beijo apenas para passar a camiseta pela cabeça de Osamu, afastou-se logo depois.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Suna captou o farfalhar suave do tecido da blusa encontrando o chão, a respiração nervosa de Miya quase uma trilha sonora.

ㅡ Vou abrir meus olhos, okay? ㅡ Por mais tentador que fosse, Suna nunca quebraria a confiança de Osamu, e se ele dissesse que não estava tudo bem, então a única coisa que poderia fazer era respeitá-lo.

Houve um momento de silêncio, cada segundo excruciante demais para Suna aguentar, seu âmago se apertando em ansiedade e medo de Osamu recusar, ou então sair correndo. Incerto, aterrador.

Até Rintarou ouvir um baixo resmungo de afirmação, e ele pôde jurar que seu coração pulou uma ㅡ algumas ㅡ batida ao finalmente poder olhar diretamente para Osamu.

O seu Osamu.

O mesmo Osamu que ele não via há meses.

ㅡ Você é lindo. ㅡ Ele começou, os olhos verdes atentos a cada centímetro do corpo exposto, clara por conta da falta de sol. ㅡ Lindo. ㅡ Continuou, se aproximando mais para deixar mais um beijo, não permitindo que Miya continuasse mordendo os lábios em nervosismo, suas mãos novamente na cintura de Osamu, finalmente sentindo a maciez da pele contra sua palma. ㅡ Tão lindo, babe.

ㅡ Rin… ㅡ Osamu tentou dizer, a voz meio embargada de choro.

ㅡ Shhh… Não chore. ㅡ As mãos de Suna subia por suas costas, apertando e deixando carícias com as pontas dos dedos. ㅡ Seu corpo é lindo, Samu, ele pertence a você. E você é lindo.

Rintarou passou a distribuir beijos por toda a parte. Primeiro em todo o rosto de Osamu, descendo para seu pescoço, seu peito, sua barriga, cada estria ou pinta espalhada pelo torso de seu esposo. Elogios e frases como “Você é maravilhoso” e “ Eu amo cada pedacinho seu” eram ditas incansavelmente, em sincera devoção e adoração ao corpo de seu marido

Osamu se encontrava estático, os ombros tremendo por um choro silencioso enquanto suas mãos tentavam, inutilmente, enxugar as lágrimas que caíam. 

Era demais. Rintarou era demais para Osamu. E Osamu merecia todo esse amor, e muito mais.

Aos poucos Suna ia despindo seu marido, mãos habilidosas agilizando o processo de descer o moletom pelas pernas de Miya ao mesmo tempo que ele se levantava para enxugar o rosto ligeiramente pálido, as bochechas coradas pelo choro. Rintarou secou cada uma dessas lágrimas, embalou o rosto de Osamu e beijou ambas as pálpebras fechadas, os dedos passaram pela extensão das bochechas carinhosamente.

ㅡ Não há nada em você que não seja perfeito. Só o fato de ser você já é o suficiente, Samu. ㅡ Prosseguiu, unindo suas testas, um sussurro tão baixo que Osamu só pode ouvir por conta da proximidade. ㅡ Não me importa se você engordou, se você não tem mais o mesmo corpo de antes. Por Deus, Samu, eu não ligaria nem mesmo se você tivesse um terceiro braço, porque é você a pessoa pela qual eu me apaixonei.

A última frase arrancou uma risada de Osamu, rouca. Era íntimo, era suave, era amor.

Osamu se deixou ser envolto por esse amor. Se deixou ser despido por Suna, guiado até a banheira, a água quente relaxando todos os músculos tensos após um dia duro de trabalho. Rin deixou que ele se acostumasse com a água antes de começar a banhá-lo, a esponja macia passando pelos ombros largos de Osamu, descendo por suas costas como uma massagem.

Em algum momento, Osamu começou a falar sobre tudo. O que havia acontecido no trabalho naquele dia, os sentimentos que ele deixou guardado por tanto tempo, as inseguranças que ele tinha, e foi como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de seu peito. Sua cabeça ficando mais área conforme Suna passava os dedos por seu cabelo, massageando, lavando.

Em meio ao vapor da água, o ambiente quente e confortável preenchido pelo cheiro suave do shampoo de coco e pela cantoria de alguma música que Osamu não conhecia, ele se deu conta do quão sortudo era por ter Rintarou Suna em sua vida.

**・✦・**

As luzes estavam praticamente quase todas apagadas, apenas o led que passava por cima da cabeceira da cama estava ligado, luzes amareladas tornando todo o quarto mais acolhedor. Havia um aroma forte se espalhando, a menta refrescante quebrando o doce da framboesa conforme Suna espalhava um pouco do óleo corporal pelos ombros tensos de Osamu.

Se não fosse pelo som saindo do celular de Suna, mais uma das tantas músicas que ele tinha na playlist do Spotify, o quarto estaria totalmente silencioso, os eventuais arfares que Miya soltava sendo o único barulho a ser escutado. 

Nessas horas que Rintarou agradecia por ir semanalmente ao fisioterapeuta. Semana passada ele havia perguntado a Ennoshita algumas dicas de como realizar uma massagem boa e capaz de realmente desfazer qualquer nó ou tensão muscular, e era o que ele tentava fazer agora, as mãos passando por toda a extensão dos ombros, os dedos pressionando em cada pedaço de pele mais rígida que ele encontrava.

E era tão bom poder cuidar de Osamu, poder fazer ele se sentir bem, se sentir querido e amado. Toda vez que ele sentia mais um músculo relaxar sob sua palma era como se uma angústia fosse embora, todo pequeno suspiro de alívio que ele ouvia era como a mais gratificante música.

Idiota? Talvez. Mas ninguém poderia culpar Rintarou por ser um homem apaixonado.

Seus dedos desceram por toda a coluna de Osamu, pressionando e apertando algumas áreas que ele sentia estarem mais rígidas, apreciando o contorno dos músculos que ele desenvolveu pelos anos jogando vôlei. Havia uma pequena pinta na base de seu quadril, um pouco acima da onde a barra da cueca acabava.

ㅡ Por que parou? ㅡ Osamu perguntou, meio sonolento, tirando Suna do transe que havia entrado.

ㅡ Você tem uma pinta, sabia? ㅡ indagou, os olhos ainda focados na manchinha ao ouvir um resmungo. ㅡ Bem aqui. ㅡ E Suna pressionou seu dedo mais uma vez, não resistindo e se abaixando para deixar um beijo por cima da pinta.

E assim Rintarou foi subindo, praticamente se deitando por cima de Osamu enquanto beijava toda a linha da coluna, selares suaves, repletos de carinho, dispostos por todo o caminho. O cheiro forte do óleo corporal tornando ainda mais tentador para Suna marcar toda a pele exposta com cada grama de amor que tinha, uma memória agradável de que Osamu era lindo, amado e adorado.

Uma mordida fraca foi deixada na nuca de Miya, um gemido baixo emitido em resposta. De alguma forma, Osamu havia se virado, os olhos meio caídos e sonolentos, o castanho parecendo reluzir em ouro por conta da luz, o peito subindo e descendo calmamente e os cabelos meio bagunçados, e Suna se encontrou mais uma vez se apaixonando por aquele homem.

Era assim que seria, que estava fadado a ser. Suna cairia por Osamu todas as vezes, todos os dias, a todo momento. Sempre um pouco mais do que antes.

ㅡ Eu te amo, Rintarou Miya ㅡ Osamu pronunciou, brincando com a troca de nomes e levantando seus braços preguiçosamente, puxando Rintarou por um beijo e enlaçando seu pescoço. 

Era lento, calmo, ambos apreciando a companhia e o gosto um do outro, a maciez dos lábios de Osamu algo prazeroso demais para que Suna não se deixasse levar.

Rintarou amava Osamu. E continuaria amando, desde sempre e para sempre.

ㅡ Eu também te amo, Osamu Miya

**Author's Note:**

> FOI ISSO GALERINHA DO MAL LITERALMENTE DOIS BOIOLAS SENDO BOIOLAS UM PELO OUTRO
> 
> Talvez, só talvez, eu tenho colocado um pouco das minhas inseguranças e me projetado um pouco no Osamu, mas ninguém precisa saber disso :>  
> ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO, COMENTEM DEIXEM FAVORITOS E venha gritar ou me xingar no[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Solennay) que eu to quase sempre por lá
> 
> Deixo aqui alguns links caso vcs queiram ver, entre eles a [ música que o Suna canta na cozinha ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_Tc1s4qvFw), a [ Dança do casamento ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLN0uey_XUI&t=3s) (eu imaginei o Suna como sendo a mulher nos papéis da dança) e a [ possível música que o Suna murmura enquanto lava o cabelo do Osamu ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DBE4klaTD0)
> 
> Nada mais a falar, é isso. Obrigada por essa chance!!!


End file.
